Archer
| Universe = Valiant Comics | Series = ''Archer & Armstrong'' (Volume 1) | Featured = Archer & Armstrong | Writers = Jim Shooter Barry Windsor-Smith Mike Baron et al. | Artists = various | Format = | Number = | Date = | ISBN = | Previous = | Next = }} Solicitation Following in the footsteps of the X-O MANOWAR CLASSIC OMNIBUS VOL. 1, it’s the complete, oversized omnibus collection of the series Ain’t It Cool News calls “the best buddy team book of all time”! Obadiah Archer, left for dead as a boy by his corrupt evangelist parents, has spent the last decade honing his innate abilities in a monastery deep in the mountains of Ladakh before emerging now as the world’s greatest hand-to-hand fighter and marksman. His body a temple, his every movement in harmony and his mind perfectly serene… except for the overriding desire to avenge his own murder. Armstrong is a 10,000-year-old libertine who may be as strong as a battalion, but abandoned idealism millennia ago. Now he spends his days drinking, carousing and telling tales of outrageous adventures throughout history to anyone who will listen – that is, when he’s not on the run from an ancient cult whose bumbling agents have been hunting him for two thousand years. But Armstrong counts as the worst day of all his days the one when Archer turned up and decided that they were partners – a team chosen by fate to save the world! Featuring work from iconic Valiant creators Barry Windsor-Smith (Conan, Weapon X), Jim Shooter (Secret Wars), Bob Layton (Iron Man), Mike Baron (Nexus), and more, the groundbreaking adventures of the original conspiracy-smashing duo are brought together in their entirety for the very first time right here in this massive, oversized volume. Collecting ARCHER & ARMSTRONG (1992) #0–26 and ETERNAL WARRIOR (1992) #25, CHAOS EFFECT: OMEGA along with ARCHER & ARMSTRONG: THE FORMATION OF THE SECT. Issues All issues are listed in the collected order. * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * ''Formation of the Sect'' Synopsis Notes * All collected issues were originally published by Valiant Comics. * The short story ''Formation of the Sect'' was originally published by Valiant Entertainment in 2008 but is set in the Valiant Comics (aka "VH-1") continuity. Gallery Omnibus Hardcover File:Archer & Armstrong The Complete Classic Omnibus.jpg| Collected Issues All covers and issues are listed in the collected order. Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 0.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 1.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 2.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 3.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 4.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 5.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 6.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 7.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 8.jpg| Eternal Warrior Vol 1 8.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 9.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 10.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 11.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 12.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 13.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 14.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 15.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 16.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 17.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 18.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 19.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 20.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 21.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 22.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 23.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 24.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 25.jpg| Eternal Warrior Vol 1 25.jpg| Eternal Warrior Vol 1 26.jpg| Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 26.jpg| The Chaos Effect Omega.jpg| Related References Category:Omnibus Editions